The new crownholder
by mariofan1000
Summary: Based off the Best Ending. A new crown holder has come by and has taken the indestructible crown. How could the crown be indestructible? Wasn't it destroyed? How could anyone find it? Everybody goes to the island to try and solve this mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Balrog took a awful risk by saving the scout robots. They rested. Then, it happened. The fire spread. It spread. Balrog was safe, but Quote and Curly weren't. Balrog already took a risk. The blocks would have crushed them. Anyway, the fire spread. Balrog run inside. He managed to save the two robots, but not his own...

Quote sighed. He was surprised. Curly actually agreed with him on killing Enraged Mimiga's. She felt that they would have to be put out of their misery.

"They should be put out of the misery" Curly Brace said.

"Speaking of," Quote replied. "I wonder what Misery is doing."

After Balrog died, the two were forced to go to Sue's house to stay.

Sue asked them something. "Hey, what happened to Toroko, anyhow?"

Both gulped. Quote was going to finally admit it to Sue about her fate.

Quote replied. "When I got to the Sand Zone storehouse, she was forced to eat a red flower." I had to kill her."

"I see..." Sue actually took it quite well. Quote was expecting to be shattered into a million pieces.

Sue left. "I still wonder what Misery is doing." Quote still was wondering.

To answer his question, she came almost instantly. It seems the Demon Crown is indestructible and a new leader happens to have come by.

"Ohhhhh crap." said Quote.

The new leader had the same intentions as the doctor. This new leader ordered Misery to test the Demon flower on a Human to Mimiga. This translates as Sue.

Sue's mother shouted for her to run. However, she tripped up and was fed a red flower. She became enraged. Quote was a about to attack Sue, but in a surprise move, dropped his gun.

He could shoot any enraged Mimiga BUT Sue. He couldn't kill her, Enraged or not.

Suddenly Quote's vision fades. He awakes in a Bed. Sue walks to his bed. "Bu,but but-" Quote said at this.

"Are you okay?" Sue asked.

Quote tried to reply with no mumbling, and Succeded. "There was Misery, then fed red flowers then everything faded and now your not enraged."

"Dream." Sue replied.

Quote had to agree.

He got out of bed. He couldn't relax. He still had a bad feeling about this. Sure it was a dream, but he couldn't help feeling this dream ment something... something bad...


	2. Chapter 2

A rest couldn't hurt, but it did... the fire... it started. They hid in a hut but it spread in there...

Quote pulls up his underwear.

"Have you seen Mum?" Sue asked.

"Oh, yeah. She went to a science contest with Booster. So she asked Me and Curly to look after you." Quote replied.

"She asked Robots to look after me." Sue replied.

"Yup." Quote replied.

"Alright. Let me get dressed." Quote said.

"Okay." Sue said.

After about 15 minutes Quote was dressed. I think it was 15 mins. That stopwatch doesn't exactly do anything.

"Alright. Let's see what I have to do." Quote said.

"Course" Sue replied.

Quote pulled out a white piece of paper from his pocket.

"Alright. It says here to water plants... I'll let Curly do that... Destroy evil spirits in attic..."

"Take that!" Quote said.

"We can't be defeated that easily... we will destroy the world!" Said the evil spirits.

The evil spirits shape shift into the doctor.

Quote slaps his face.

"clean beds..."

"Ohh i'm peeing on beds... and it feels good..." Quote sang.

"How do robots pee?" Sue asked.

"Um..."

"Shop for food"

"Hmm. This gas could make good food." Quote stated.

"How about you, Sue?"

Sue was staring at roses.

When a staff member of the store came by, Sue shouted at them.

"That is a outrage!"

"Wash dishes"

Quote took the family computer and threw it in the sink.

"And we are done!" Quote threw the list away.

Curly woke up.

"Hey Quote, can I sleep on your bed?" Curly asked.

"I wouldn't recommend that" Quote replied. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. I'm ditching the Balrog crap. It's boring to write. Or maybe I was tired. Ah, whatever. I only wrote it so Balrog wouldn't be involved, anyway.

"So, Curly, can you water the flowers?" Asked Quote.

"Sure!" Replied Curly. She loved it.

"Alright... What to do..." Quote "finished" the to-do list so he had not really got much to do.

"Where's Itoh?" Sue asked.

"He's missing. He went to the graveyard and freaked out." Quote answered.

"Wanna go look for him?" Sue thought of something to do.

"Guess so." Quote replied.

They didn't find anything.

They went home.

"Hey, Quote, how do Robot's get dreams?" Sue asked.

76njjjjjjjh

Huh, what? Oh sorry. I fell asleep on the keyboard.

Okay to prevent that happening again, the graveyard blows up for no reason and everyone within a 20 foot radius dies. But Sue's home was 21 feet away. So they were okay.

"Well Sue, it's all really simple. You see- um, I dunno." Quote did not know how robot's got dreams.

Okay, i'm really tired right now so, um, i'm gonna have to wrap this up quick.

Sue's mother and Booster came home. They came last in the contest.

"How do robot's get dreams? He got one and we don't know how!" Sue asked her mother.

"I will have to check Quote to see how." Sue's mother replied.

Quote gulped. He was worried. But he had to trust Sue's mom. 


	4. Chapter 4

"And we're done" Sue's mum, who's name I forgot how to spell, finished the touches on reactivating Quote.

"Ohhhhh" Quote mumbled while waking up.

"Are you okay?" Momorin asked. (Looked up in wikipedia)

"Yeah... I'm fine... just a little dizzy... BECAUSE YOUR SO BORING! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Quote remarked.

Momorin smacked Quote in the face.

****************

The new crownholder Part 4

****************

"Results?" Sue asked.

"It seems that his badly damaged memory chip is visualizing it's own visions of the future by taking the hypertenicales of his nutreals-

"That's enough." Quote said.

"Also-" Momorin continued.

Quote screamed. Loudly.

"Hey, visions of the future?" Sue asked.

The next thing they knew, they were flying in the air on the helicopter.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sue jumped out the helicopter.

Sue fell and died.

************

Take 2

************

"Weeeeeeeeeeee!"

Sue fell and got caught by the helicopter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Quote: According to this guide I...found... the crown is a high secure safe. The information is in a highly secure room that only Mimigas can enter.

Sue: WE'RE SCREWED! WE'RE ALL SCREWED!

****************

The new crownholder part 5

by mariofan1000

****************

Curly: Sue?

Sue: Yes?

Quote: I think your forgetting something...

Sue: Oh no... Oh no... I'm not...

Quote: *Looks at watch on wrist* Shouldn't there be a cut to that room right about now?

Sue: Something must happen soo-

Suddenly, Sue gets shot.

Momorin: SUUUUEEEE!!!

Curly: We're getting attacked!

Quote: Close the door! Maybe that will help!

Soon they all get tied up with chains on their hands pinned to the wall. 


	6. Chapter 6

Curly: Great job Quote.

Sue: Yeah.

Quote: I thought you were dead.

Sue: Oh yeah.

Sue dies again.

***********************

The new crownholder part 6

by mariofan1000

**********************

Quote: I'm feeling a little gassy...

Curly talks to the terrorist.

Curly: Why are you doing this?

terrorist: I'm working with NCHD.

Momorin: Who is NCHD?

terrorist: None of your buisness.

Booster: Well, How rude.

Curly: Where's Kazuma?

Kazuma: I'm right beside you.

Curly looks to the right.

Curly: Oh.

Quote: My stomach is feeling bad. I'm gonna go soon...

Curly: Hey, don't robots fart gas?

Quote: Uh oh.

Quote: I'm gonna blow!

The helicopter explodes in a spectactular blaze. 


End file.
